Stormy nights
by SherlockedOtaku13
Summary: Shizuo was having a good day for once when he saw Izaya. Something was weird about the information broker though. When Shizuo tried to fight him he figured out why Izaya was off and in the process discovered Izaya's biggest fear. Sgizuk found himself comforting the flea and in doing so realized he was getting feelings other than hate for Izaya. Boy x boy don't like don't read.


Shizuo was having a decent day for once; he didn't throw a single vending machine. That was until he saw the flea... Like every day the two see each other, Shizuo chased Izaya through the city. Although this time it stared storming. Shizuo didn't mind the storm he was mainly focused on killing Izaya. However, the rain messed up his glasses: so he _lost_ Izaya.

" _IZAYA_!" He yelled not caring about the looks he got. He searched for the raven haired man. He couldn't have gotten that far... could he?

After at least ten minutes Shizuo was calming down a bit now. He looked around until he saw a thin figure in an ally. " _Izaya-kuuuun_!" Shizuo growled.

"Shizu-chan, why don't we just go our separate ways and get out of the rain." Izaya said sighing and standing under the roof of the building he was next to.

"No way am I letting you get away, you troll! You'll just go off causing trouble." Shizuo said taking a few steps forward.

"Let me go Shizu-chan, _or_ I will cut that precious bartenders outfit and send out your personal information to everyone in the city." Izaya says, taking out one of his blades and pointing it at Shizuo and smirking a bit.

"I'm going to kill you b***." Shizuo shouted, picking up a garbage can and throwing it. Izaya dodged and a clap of thunder echoed through the alley.

"I won't bother you for a week. Just let me go." Izaya said.

"Bargaining? That's not like you Izaya. Are you scared for once flea?" Shizuo asked smirking. Izaya was now standing in a shadow so Shizuo couldn't see his facial expression.

" _Me_? _Afraid?_ Oh Shizu-chan; you never cease to amaze me with your stupidity." Izaya answered slickly, chuckling but had a weird almost forced laugh.

"You're scared aren't you, Izaya? If you weren't you would already be escaping. Have you finally realized you can die?" Shizuo questioned, smirking at the quiet sigh he got in reply.

"So stupid yet so smart. You're so annoying sometimes Shizu-chan." Izaya stated, throwing a knife. It cut Shizuo's cheek. He glared as blood started trickling out of the cut.

"I'm annoying? You're the annoying one flea!" Shizuo said going to punch Izaya, but the latter dodged. and went to run. Shizuo moved, blocking his escape route as another clap of thunder sounded.

"I finally scared you, Izaya. I'm not letting you get away." Shizuo said.

He raised an eyebrow when he heard Izaya breathing fast. "I'm not scared of you, Shizu-chan. I need to go home. So move before I slit your throat." Izaya said quickly.

"Then what are you scared of?" Shizuo asked, confused. He grabbed Izaya's shirt to punch him.

 _Another_ thunder clap.

Izaya covered his ears and closed his eyes tight, shaking a bit.

"What the hell is-" Shizuo started interrupted by thunder and Izaya made a noise closing his eyes tighter. "...you're afraid of thunder?" Shizuo said realizing what it was his anger instantly calmed by shock and confusion."Izaya...Izaya!...HEY FLEA!" Shizuo said pulling his hands off his ears.

"No!" Izaya said frantically trying to pull his hands away and run.

"Are you joking right now?" Shizuo said tightening his grip to get izaya to stop struggling.

Another thunder clap.

"Ow Shizu-chan quit it. That hurts." Izaya exclaimed, struggling harder.

"Answer me before I break your wrists." Shizuo said tightening his grip more.

Izaya winced and mumbled quietly, "I'm not joking..."

"I'm afraid of thunder."

It was almost too quiet for Shizuo to hear but he did. Izaya hated this. The thunder. Being trapped in an alley with Shizuo. Having to admit his fears. He is a god! He shouldn't have fears! Another thunder clap and Izaya found himself looking down biting his lip to keep from freaking out and crying from fear.

"I'm not that afraid though..." He mumbled.

Shizuo scoffed and said "Oh really, flea? what if I keep holding your hands off your ears when the storm gets closer and make you stay out here?"

"...weren't you going to kill me, _monster_?" Izaya muttered struggling again.

"...what do you usually do during storms?" Shizuo said not answering the question.

"Sit inside... blasting music, trying not to think about it." Izaya answered truthfully. He'd tell the truth if it meant getting out of the storm because he was starting to hyperventilate again.

"Okay let's go." Shizuo said letting go of one of Izaya's arms and pulling the other.

"What?" Izaya asked, being dragged along as Shizuo walked.

"I can't just let you go. What if your faking it? So I'm taking you to my place until the storms over then I throwing you out the window." Shizuo explained.

"Why let me go after the storm? Why not let me go now?" Izaya questioned. He had moved his hand around so he and Shizuo were now holding hands and walked with him. This was so people wouldn't stare at Shizuo dragging him by his arm around the city.

"When you were trying to get your arms out of my grip you were looking at an empty refrigerator box and looked ready to hide in there. If I let you go you won't go home, you'll go to the nearest shelter and hide from the storm in there."

"...will _not_." Izaya said childishly and tightened his grip on Shizuo's hand as another clap of thunder sounded.

"How do you explain how much calmer I am now even though we are out in the open then idiot," He said smirking confidently. Shizuo smirked and continued, "I make you feel safe. I bet you're so scared you'd actually hug me for comfort. Which is why I'm bringing you to my house. To see just how much you'd show your sensitive side if it means feeling safe."

Izaya's smirk slowly disappeared as he processed Shizuo's words- and even though he didn't show it- Shizuo could see it was true and Izaya just noticed it himself. "I hate you."

"I hate you too, scaredy cat."

When they got to Shizuo's apartment, Izaya didn't bolt in and hide in a corner but instead stood trying to decide where to go. Shizuo realized Izaya was waiting for him to go some where so Izaya could be near him. _How do I make him feel safe? I try to kill him!_ Shizuo thought sighing and sitting on the couch.

"Shizu-chan, this place is a _mess_." Izaya said sitting next to him.

"Shut up," Shizuo countered, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "I'd rather not destroy this place, so don't piss me off." Shizuo said, turning on the TV. They sat as the thunder roared a couple times. Shizuo looked over to see izaya was trying to act calm and not freak out.

Shizuo wrapped an arm around Izaya, pulled him close, and said:

"Tell anyone about this and you're _dead_."

"Same to you." Izaya said as he leaned against Shizuo taking comfort in his strong presence.

"You can hug me... if you want." Shizuo said blushing a bit from embarrassment that he actually said that. Izaya looked so shy and cute when he wasn't smirking and arrogant it was hard to think that this was the _ass_ that he wanted to kill.

"Aw? What's next? Are you going to serenade me and then propose," Izaya said sarcastically like he wasn't scared. He winced as Shizuo pinched his side hard. "ouch Shizu-chan. That hurts. Ow. _Stop_. Ow. _Quit it!_ Ow." Izaya said, squirming to get away from Shizuo's hand as he was pinched repeatedly.

He hugged Shizuo which got him to stop. "There, I hugged you!"

Shizuo still glared slightly and pinched Izaya one more time.

" _Ow!_ " Izaya said kicking Shizuo in the leg, but then hugged him tight as another rumble of thunder shook the windows. He bit Shizuo's shoulder.

" _Ow,_ what the hell?!" Shizuo asked, glaring and resisting the urge to punch Izaya. "Revenge for pinching me." Izaya said then went back to hugging him.

Shizuo sighed and said, "Whatever; you should be thankful I don't crush you."

"Aren't you sweet.. _ow!_ " Izaya said and Shizuo flicked his forehead. "That's not nice Shizu-chan!" He pouted rubbing his forehead.

"Then quit saying things that piss me off." Shizuo said and Izaya laughed a bit. He then said "Isn't that everything I say?"

Shizuo smiled a bit since it was kind of true. Izaya hugged Shizuo with his head against his collar bone area. They talked for a while until Izaya was too nervous to focus on the conversation. Shizuo got him headphones to listen to music.

* * *

Shizuo sat on the couch with Izaya hugging him some how comfortable with the closeness. Seeing izaya so weak and defenseless and seeing izaya feel safe with him made him feel something other than hate for the information broker. Izaya felt the same even though he couldn't explain why.

"Flea wake up. The storm is over." Shizuo says, shaking Izaya.

"5 more minutes?"

"No."

Izaya sighed opening his eyes and rubbing them a bit. He walked over to the window sill sitting on it. "What are you doing?"

"Well you said you were going to throw me out the window so I'll save you the trouble..." Izaya said before jumping off.

" _Wait!_ " Shizuo said running over.

"Aw did I scare you? I didn't know you care about me. How cute." Izaya said looking up at Shizuo from the roof of the building next to his apartment.

" _IZAYA!_ YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME A HEART ATTACK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shizuo yelled, trying to scramble out the window to jump over to the roof. He lost his balance slipping slightly and was about to fall when...

 _something_ caught him.

He looked over at Izaya, who had one if his blades in his hand. He was leaning forward slightly, his shirt being held up behind him. He looked back to see Izaya's knives holding him up. "You might want to get back in the window before it rips." Izaya said.

After some weird looking scrambling Shizuo was standing in his window. He had to take his shirt off to be able to get back inside.

"You cut it, flea." He said, blushing a little since Izaya was laughing at him because of the awkward looking way he crawled back inside. "See you around _Shizu-chan_ ~" Izaya said, laughing and skipping away.

"My name is _Shizuo Heiwajima_!" Shizuo said throwing a book that was close by at Izaya but he missed. Izaya just kept laughing and skipping.

"So annoying." Shizuo grumbled pulling the knives and his shirt in. He looked at the couch he and Izaya were sitting at and sighed. _We are just going to pretend that didn't happen aren't we?_ He thought shaking his head since deep down he kinda liked sitting with Izaya without fighting or getting pissed off.

Yet, something on the couch caught his eye.

Izaya's phone was sitting there. It must have fell out of his pocket while he was sleeping.

He picked the phone up looking at it. He felt rage boiling in him. They were just getting past hating each other then izaya goes back to his annoying self and acts like none of it happened?!

 ** _CRRRRAAACK!_**

Without even thinking Shizuo slammed Izaya's phone on the ground stepping on it and smashing it to pieces. "...dammit!" He yelled, punching a hole in the wall.

* * *

Izaya was skipping through the streets when someone pulled him to the side out of the human traffic.

"Hey Shizu-chan. I think I left my phone at your place." Shizuo looked down both angry and guilty. He handed Izaya a plastic bag with the smashed up phone.

"Hm," Izaya hummed taking the bag and inspecting it. "I'm _disappointed_ in you Shizu-chan."

" _What?!_ " Shizuo said looking up shocked and more guilty.

"I wasn't sure how you wanted to do this. If you wanted to forget what happened or not. And instead of talking to me you destroyed my phone like an angry child. Tsk tsk." Izaya said shaking his head and sighing. "Well it appears you do not fail to destroy stuff... so why trust you not to try to kill me or destroy more of my stuff." Izaya said putting the bag in his pocket and turning to walked away.

"Izaya! You were testing me?! I'm going to- _Argh!_...look...I...I didn't mean to smash it! I just got pissed off."

"If I didn't know better it sounds like you like me. Getting angry over me acting like such a touching moment never happened. It sounds like you've got a crush on me" Izaya said turning back around.

"I do not! Shut up!" Shizuo said, blushing and glaring.

"Do too." Izaya said laughing.

"I hate you."

"Aren't you sweet." Shizuo's eye started to twitch.

"Shizu-chan _likes_ me!"

"I _HATE_ YOU!" Shizuo said picking up a mail box and chucking it at Izaya's head.

"So abusive, _Shizu-chan_. No wonder you aren't dating anyone as of now..." Izaya said spinning out of the mail box's path.

"How do you know that?!"

"I know everything Shizu-chan. It is my job after all." Izaya said proudly.

"You're job is to ruin peoples lives!"

"And yours is to beat people up, Mr. 'I Hate Violence.'" Izaya said- and Shizuo growled, glaring.

"I _do_ hate violence! You idiot! My body just takes over though! I can't control it!" Shizuo yelled, running after Izaya who was fleeing.

"Oh how very unfortunate." Izaya said sarcastically.

"I hate you! Now stop running so I can beat the s*** out of you!"

"You _loooove_ me!" Izaya said stopping and tripping Shizuo before he could stop. Shizuo got up with road burn on his hands and chin. Izaya was laughing and went to run but Shizuo was faster. He grabbed Izaya's hood dragging him into an ally and pinning him to the wall.

"You aren't going to kill me or you would've already. You love me." Izaya said smirking as Shizuo held his neck, unable to choke him.

"Shut the _hell_ up, _flea_." He muttered, smashing their lips together. Izaya smirked into the kiss wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck.

Shizuo pulled away and said, "Listen here flea. I love you okay? You are _mine_ now. If I see you holding hands with a girl or some s*** you are dead. Got it?"

"I'm _yours_? How do you know I want to date you?" Izaya asked smirking.

Shizuo smirked and said, "Because you aren't trying to stab me."

"Okay well then you are mine too. If I see you with a girl, I will destroy her social life and make it all your fault." Izaya said still smirking. Shizuo shook his head sighing.

"You're evil sometimes you know that?"

"I love you too, Shizu-chan." Izaya chuckled and kissed him.


End file.
